Osteokinese
by Philiprex
Summary: Alex, en tilsyneladende normal dreng, har konstant været i slåskampe i skolen, siden han blev teenager. Så ham og hans far flytter til Japan, for at starte på et nyt liv. Hvad han bare ikke ved, er at hans liv vil tage, en større drejning, end forvendtet.


**Alex**

En ting var helt sikkert, den første dag på den nye skole ville ikke ende godt.

Han havde lyst til, bare at blive i sengen, og bare glemme alt om, at tage i skole. Men der var to ting, der ikke ville lade ham gøre det.

_BEEB, BEEB, BEEB, BEEB, BEEB, BEEB, BEEB, BEE... Klik._

Hans vækkeur.

"ALEXANDER EIGIL BONES, den er snart kvart over syv! Hvis du ikke snart er i tøjet, når du hverken morgenmaden eller bussen!"

Og hans far, Stephen.

'_Mand! Hvor jeg hader, når han bruger mit fulde navn._' Tænkte han.

Alexander Eigil Bones, eller bare Alex for nemhedens skyld, er en bleg teenager på 15 år, med langt hvidt hår, der når til skuldrene, og en temmelig asocial (men stadigvæk godhjertet) attitude. Siden han fyldte 13, har han haft mange problemer i skolen på grund af banderne, der går der. Banderne består af espere, som er mennesker med kinetiske egenskaber, og Alex har ikke været vildt populær blandt dem. Han har af den grund flyttet skole mange gange, og hver gang gik det lige så skidt.

Alex svingede benene ud af sengen, men blev siddende et øjeblik i sine egne tanker.

'_Jeg fatter ikke, hvorfor den gamle ikke bare giver op._' Tænkte Alex søvnigt. '_Det bliver jo næppe anderledes på den her skole._'

"ALEXANDER!"

"JA, JA, lige et sekund!" Råbte Alex tilbage.

Han rejste sig fra sengen, hoppede i tøjet, greb sin taske og gik ned i køkkenet. Spisebordet var næsten rodet helt til med reklamer og nogle aviser fra posten. Ved vasken lå der en stabel tallerkner, en stak af bestik og alt mulig andet der skulle have været i opvaskemaskinen. Hans far stod henne ved vasken, og var ved at skylle nogle af tallerknerne af, for opvaskeren var, for et par dage siden, gået i udu. Han lagde ikke mærke til Alex, før han hørte den velkendte lyd, af en skoletaske blive smidt på gulvet.

"Nå syvsover. Lige ved sove over sig, på den første skoledag igen, hva." Sagde Stephen grinende.

Alex brummede bare ad sin far, og gik hen til køleskabet.

"Har jeg ikke fortalt dig hundredetusinde gange, at du ikke skal kalde mig, for mit fulde navn?" Snerrede Alex.

"Nej, faktisk har du kun sagt det 11479 gange."

Alex stirrede overrasket på sin far, der nu havde et tydeligt sejr-smil på læberne. Derefter lavede Alex himmelvendte øjne, og stak hovedet tilbage i køleskabet.

"Karl smart." Kom det mumlende fra Alex. "Hør, hvor er mælken?"

"Vi har ikke mere mælk."

Alex lukkede køleskabet, og satte sig sukkende, på den nærmeste stol ved bordet. Nu fik Stephen et lidt mere seriøst udtryk i ansigtet, lagde tallerken han havde i hænderne fra sig, og kiggede hen mod sin søn.

"Du glæder dig ikke til at starte på den nye skole. Vel?" Spurgte han.

Alex gav ham et 'hvad tror du selv' blik. Han rakte hånden mod en frugtskål, som stod på bordet, og tog en pære.

"Hvorfor var det lige, at vi flyttede helt herover til Japan?" Spurgte Alex, mens han tog en bid af sin pære.

"For det første. Efter alt det bøvl du har haft på de forrige skoler, er du blevet så upopulær blandt esperne, at nogle af dem var begyndt at planlægge at slå dig ihjel. Vi var nødt til at flytte ud af landet." Svarede Stephen.

Der var nogle få sekunders stilhed, hvor de stirrede på hinanden.

"For det andet, har jeg fået et job som mangaka her i Japan, så vi var under alle omstændigheder flyttet herop."

"Jeg syndes stadig, det er latterligt, at vi skulle flytte så langt væk fra Spanien. Og desuden ville det bare blive værst for esperne, hvis de slog mig ihjel."

"Hvorfor kan du ikke bare holde op med at komme op og slås med dem? Du kom jo snart hjem hver anden dag og lignede noget, der havde været igennem en kødhakker."

"Hør! Den eneste grund til, at jeg kommer op slås med dem, er fordi de selv vader hen til mig og starter et slagsmål."

"..."

"De skal nemlig ikke tro, at de kan koste rundt, med enhver der ikke selv er en esper, og da slet ikke mig."

"Og du synes, det er værd at få et lag tæsk over?"

Og de begyndte igen at stirre på hinanden. Derefter gav Stephen et suk fra sig og skiftede emne.

"Du ligner virkelig din mor." Sagde han med et lille synligt smil. "Både i udseende og humør. Specielt den del med stædigheden."

Alex vendte blikket over på et billede, der hang lige over for ham på væggen. På billedet var der ham selv, da han kun var 1 år gammel, hans far og hans mor Kristiane. Alex havde arvet sin mors lange hvide hår, grønne øjne, slanke krop, lyse hud og efter hvad hans far siger, hendes stædighed, appetit og foragt af at blive kaldt ved sit fulde navn. Det er modsat sin fars korte sorte hår, blå øjne, maskuline krop, lidt mørkere hud og noget mere muntre humør. Nu fik Alex også et smil på læben.

"Ja." Sagde han sagte.

"Men jeg kan nævne mindst to punkter, hvor i ikke ligner hinanden." Stephens smil bredte sig nu til et grin.

Alex kiggede atter på sin far med et løftet øjenbryn.

"Hun har større bryster." Grinte Stephan.

_SMAT!_

Alex havde lige kylet skroget af sin pære i fjæset på Stephen, som nu skvattede ned på gulvet. Stephan fik stablet sig på benene igen, mens han holdte sig på næsen, hvor pæreskroget havde ramt ham.

"Og et mildere temperament." Fortsatte han mumlende, mens han stirrede på sin søn, der nu havde arrige sitrende øjne og et skævt smil på ansigtet.

De vendte begge opmærksomheden mod vinduet, da de hørte motorstøj udenfor. Det var skolebussen.

"Jeg er gået." Sagde Alex bare, mens han tog sin taske op fra gulvet, og gik hen og åbnede døren. Men Stephen greb fat i hans arm, så Alex stoppede op.

"Lov mig nu at du undgår slagsmål denne her gang." Sagde Stephen seriøst.

Der gik nogle få sekunder uden respons, og at Alex vendte sig mod sin far.

"Det kan jeg ikke love." Og med de ord fortsatte Alex ud af døren.

Stephan så ud af vinduet på sin søn, der nu steg ombord på bussen. Da bussen kørte væk, samlede han pæreskroget, som Alex havde kastet efter ham op, og stirrede på den.

'_Den knægt forandrer sig aldrig._' Tænkte han med et smil, og smed skroget i skraldespanden.

* * *

Alex stod i bussen og spejdede efter en ledig plads. Ikke en nem sag, nu hvor bussen allerede var fyldt med elever, så han gik længere ind i bussen for at se efter. Bussen var ikke så meget anderledes fra de busser i Spanien, som han plejede at køre med. Den havde den samme fason, og sæderne var placeret på nogenlunde samme måde, men atmosfæren inde i bussen var noget, man skulle vænne sig til. Efter at have kigget lidt rundt fandt han en plads lige ved siden af en mørkhåret dreng, men...

"Beklager!" Kom det fra drengen, der nu satte sin taske på sædet, hvor Alex skulle til at sætte sig. "Den her plads er optaget til en anden."

Alex skulede et øjeblik til drengen, inden han vendte sig, og begyndte at lede efter et andet sted, han kunne sidde.

'_Optaget? Den her bus er næsten overrendt, og så tror han, han kan optage en plads!_' Råbte Alex inde i sig selv.

Det tog ham dog ikke lang tid, før han fandt et andet ledigt sæde, men da Alex kom derhen, så han, at der også sad en elev ved siden af. En pige med langt sort hår. Og inden han overhovedet fik tanken om at sætte sig, vendte pigen halvlangsomt ansigtet mod ham. Alex blev et kort øjeblik overrasket over, hvad der mødte hans blik. Pigen kiggede på ham med kolde, udtryksløse øjne, noget der gjorde Alex temmelig usikker på, hvad han skulle gøre. De gloede bare på hinanden, som om de var i gang med en stirrekonkurrence, og det gjorde bare Alex mere usikker.

'_Hvorfor giver den tøs mig de øjne. Prøver hun mon at nedstirre mig eller noget. Nej, så ville hun have, noget mere åbne øjne end det._' Alex måtte stoppe den usikkerhed han, fik af pigens blik. '_Kom nu Alex gamle dreng, sig et eller andet._'

"Er pladsen her ledig?" Nu fik han det endelig sagt.

Pigen svarede ikke, men gav i stedet bare et nik fra sig. Alex satte sig hurtigt ned, og lagde sin taske ved siden af sit sæde. Han var blevet forbandet køresyg, af at gå rundt i bussen, og at ham og pigen havde stirret på hinanden. Han holdte sig på hovedet, mens han lænede hovedet bagover.

"Er man ved at blive køresyg?" Alex løftede hovedet igen, og så at det var en smilende dreng med lyst strithår foran ham, der talte til ham.

"Lidt." Svarede Alex bare.

"Lidt meget måske. Hey, er du ikke den nye elev, der skal gå på Kita Kawa Highschool?"

"Hmm. Hvad var det, der afslørede mig?"

"Tjah, du hverken ligner, eller lyder som en japaner, og vi har meget få udlændinge på vores skole. Det var ikke så svært at regne ud. He, he."

"Aha." Alex fandt det en smule irriterende at blive snakket til, når han havde det dårligt. Og han havde på fornemmelsen, at drengen ville stille en masse spørgsmål.

"Så, hvad hedder du." Fortsatte drengen.

Der gik et par sekunder inden han fik besvaret spørgsmålet.

"Alex."

"Alex? Jeg tror mere, du skulle have heddet "Shiro" i stedet. Hi, hi, hi, hi." (Shiro: betyder hvid på japansk).

Alex vidste omgående, at drengen hentydede til hans hvide hår og lyse hud. "Javel ja, og hvad er så dit navn."

"Mig? Jeg hedder Shinji Sakimuto. Jeg er 15 år gammel, mit stjernetegn er skytten, og så er jeg...

"Tak, tak, TAK! Jeg bad altså kun om dit navn." At sidde i en bus med sådan et sludrechatol. Alex undrede sig over, hvor lang turen mon varede. "Hvor længe varer det, før vi er ved skolen?"

"Ca. en halv time."

"Hvad! Årh, væk mig, når vi er fremme." Alex skulle lige til at lukke øjnene da...

"Kan jeg lige stille et spørgsmål til?" Spurgte Shinji.

"Suk, fint. Men kun et spørgsmål."

"Okay. Er du en esper?"

Da Alex hørte det, knyttede han sin højre næve, og begyndte at skule på Shinji.

"Nej." Svarede han, med en faretruende klang i stemmen, og satte sig til at sove.

* * *

**27 minutter senere.**

"Hey, Alex! Vågn op! Vågn op!" Alex løftede med besvær sine tunge øjenlåg, og kiggede brummende på en stadig smilende Shinji. "Vi er snart ved skolen, så gnid du bare søvnen ud af øjnene."

Alex gabte og rettede hovedet op. Hans køresyge var forsvundet, men nu havde han ondt i nakken, efter måden han havde ligget med hovedet. Han tog en hånd på nakken, og ømmede sig, mens han kiggede ud af bussen. Han kunne se skolen op af vejen. Men området var bestemt ikke, som han havde forventet. De andre skoler han havde gået på, lå altid et sted inde i byen, men her lå skolen på et mere grønt sted. Skolen var omgivet af skovbeklædte bjerge. Der var også et fladt græsareal foran skolen, utvivlsomt der hvor de har idræt. Så bemærkede Alex pludselig, at Shinji smilede fjoget til ham.

"Hvad?" Spurgte Alex, med et rejst øjenbryn.

"Det ser ud til, at du har fået dig en beundrer." Svarede Shinji, og kiggede til venstre for Alex.

Alex kiggede til venstre og lige ind i et par andre øjne, som kun var 12 cm fra hans ansigt. Han trak sig forskrækket tilbage. Det var igen den sorthårede pige, der stirrede på ham med de samme iskolde øjne som før.

'_Glor den pige stadigvæk på mig!_' Alex var ikke så usikker af pigens blik nu, som han var, da han stod på bussen, men han brød sig stadigvæk ikke om at blive stirret på. '_Okay! nu må den bus godt snart stoppe, så jeg kan komme af og væk fra den stirrende tøs._'

Og som et rent mirakel gik hans ønske i opfyldelse. Bussen stoppede op, og begyndte at åbne dørene. Alle eleverne begyndte at rejse sig med deres skoletasker, men Alex og Shinji, som var hurtigere til det, var allerede ved at stå af bussen. Den holdte foran en godt og vel 100 meter lang grusvej, der gik hele vejen hen til skolen, så en samtale var uundgåelig.

"Du var da noget hurtig til at forlade bussen, var du ikke?" Spurgte Shinji, mens ham og Alex gik hen mod skolen.

"Du skulle da nødigt snakke. Du trådte mig næsten i hælene, da vi stod af." Svarede Alex, mens han så sig tilbage.

Shinji så nysgerrigt på Alex. '_Hvad kigger han mon efter? Det er garanteret sin nye beundrer._'

Alex så fremad igen. "Hvor længe?"

"Undskyld mig?" Shinji fik ikke fat i, hvad han mente.

"Hvor længe havde den pige gloet på mig i bussen?"

"Nååh, det!" Shinji fniste. "Praktisk taget lige siden du satte dig ved siden af hende."

Alex kunne mærke, at han blev rød i hovedet. '_Lige siden jeg satte mig ved siden af hende! Hvad foregår der egentlig i den piges hoved?_'

"Hvad er nu det? Rødmer du?" Kom det fnisende fra Shinji.

"Spar mig for dine kommentarer." Alex's ansigt var nu ved at få sin normale farve igen.

De gik lige nogle meter, inden Shinji igen begyndte at snakke.

"Skal jeg vise dig, hvor din klasse er?"

Alex kiggede på Shinji. "Øh, det må du vel nok, men ved du hvilken klasse, jeg skal gå i?"

"Javist. Du og jeg skal gå i klasse sammen."

Nu blev Alex helt paf. "Hva?"

"Ja, vi havde fået at vide, at vi ville få en ny elev i klassen, og vi fik også navnet at vide."

"..."

"Åh, og vil du vide en ting mere.

"Jaah." Alex fornemmede, at han nok ikke ville bryde sig om det.

"Din beundrer går også i klassen. He, he, he, he.

"HVAD! Går hun i den klasse, jeg skal gå i?"

"Jep." Shinji havde et kæmpe grin på læberne.

"Åh, nej." Alex tog en hånd på hovedet.

"Nå, men lad det nu ligge. Det du måske skal være opmærksom på, er..."

Pludselig hørte de de andre elever bagved gispe. Alex og Shinji stoppede op og vendte sig om for at se, hvad der skete. Der var kommet endnu en bus, og alle eleverne så ud til at vige pladsen for dem, der kom ud af bussen. Da alle eleverne var gået til siden, kunne Alex se hvem, der kom gående. Det var en anden gruppe elever, men de var anderledes fra de andre. De havde alle sammen lædertrøjer på, deres bukser havde huller ved knæene, og de skulede til alle dem, som de passerede. Der skulle ikke et geni til, at gætte sig frem til hvem de var, og Alex havde slet ingen problemer med det. Bande-espere.

"Gå hellere ud til siden Alex." Shinji hev Alex med sig ud til vejkanten.

Alex rynkede på brynet, mens han så esperne komme hen mod dem. Den esper som gik forrest lagde mærke til, at Alex kiggede arrigt på ham. Han standsede op og skulede på Alex.

'_Heh. Han forventede nok ikke, at nogen ville vove, at skule tilbage til dem. Nå, men han __skal heller ikke tro, at alle lader sig tyre så let._' Tænkte Alex, mens han stadig gav esperen 'blikket'.

Derefter fnyste esperen, og gik videre hen mod skolen med resten af banden lige efter sig.

"Lad mig gætte. Det var dem, jeg skulle være opmærksom på?" Spurgte Alex, mens han begyndte at gå igen.

"Ja." Svarede Shinji, og fulgte med Alex.

De var nu inde på skolens grund, og der var allerede et mylder af andre elever, inklusiv den bande, der lige var kommet. Mens Alex og Shinji gik mod hoveddøren, holdte Alex øjnene mod banden af espere, og han bemærkede noget. De kiggede alle sammen på ham, mens de snakkede. De planlagde sikkert et eller andet.

Alex sukkede. '_Det bliver, som jeg forventede. Den her skoledag vil ende af h... til._'

Og med det, begynder Alex's første skoledag i Japan.


End file.
